


The Dance

by Goodygoodi



Series: Percy is a god [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book Series: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Dancing, Gods, Lovers, M/M, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodygoodi/pseuds/Goodygoodi
Summary: In which it was supposed to be a dance
Relationships: Apollo/Percy Jackson
Series: Percy is a god [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540828
Kudos: 54





	The Dance

The Dance

Summary: Apollo is just spending time with his lover, what they do when alone is their own business.

Characters: Apollo, Percy

A smutty story.

It was a Sunday and Apollo wasn't in Olympus, he was with his lover, swaying to the music that the birds made, which nature made. He loved the wildness, sure he didn't like to camp, like Artemis, but he still loved the outdoors. Every moment with Percy was magic, it made him want to spend eternity with him.

Apollo watched as Percy laughed, his throat bared and his head flung back his feet on top of his own and when he moved Percy moved along, his mouth curved into a small smile; It was nice to see Percy happy. The demigod had no break, quest after quest, the big Prophecy, losing his memory, then finally the Giant War. It was peaceful and in the middle of the woods the two danced. Lovers and never to be.

Percy was a demigod, and it was forbidden to have a relationship like this, only if Percy accepted the godhood offering then they could be together forever!

"Hush," Percy whispered and pulled Apollo's head to his kissing him softly. "I can hear your thoughts, Zeus won't bother us, he knows not too," Percy said, pulling Apollo to the ground and sitting in his lap.

They kissed, the kiss was full of want, need, lust; and for Apollo fear.

This is what Percy loved, the freedom to kiss, to talk and just to be with his lover. He knew Apollo wanted him to take godhood, knew that if he took it, they could be together forever, but right now he wanted to live as a teenager going into adulthood and be a regular mortal, though he never would be.

"Make love to me," Percy whispered his eyes downcast.

"Of course," Apollo smiled, flipped them around and used his godly powers to put a blanket under Percy.

Apollo unbuttoned Percy's shirt kissing each new patch of skin and smiling as he felt Percy shiver the sea prince put his hands in Apollo's curly blonde locks pulling them and moaning as Apollo moved lower, the tent in Percy's pants was proof of his need.

When they had first done this, Percy had automatically known there was no other for him, Apollo was his life, the very air he breathed, the very essence of his life. When they fought it was torture, when he didn't remember Apollo he had felt empty, like he was missing a piece of himself.

When Percy had fallen into Tartarus... Apollo had almost jumped after him if it wasn't for Zeus, his father has told him what could happen if he had gone after the demigod.

"Apollo!" Percy moaned his eyes closed and his face blissed out.

Grinning Apollo closed his mouth on the hard aching erection that was just big enough for him, the cock that was only his to touch like this.

"Tell me what you want," the god grinned teasingly.

"YOU, gods hurry up!" Percy said and took his hair and pushed him down on his own cock. Crying out as a finger probed his arse and filling him up with lube with a snap of the gods fingers.

Apollo moaned and slid into the ever tight heat of Percy's ass, the teen beneath him moaning and gasping his eyes wide with pleasure, and the music that Apollo pulled out of Percy was breathtaking.

Thrusting in and out in and out the wet sound as the lube and cum squished made him smirk, Apollo slowed down and switched their positions.

"Fuck me Perce," he purred and let his hand settle behind his neck with a cocky grin.

Percy had stared at him hard then shakily got to his knees. He bounced on the hard thick cock that his ass claimed so easily, his hands on Apollo's pectorals watching as the god moaned and put his hands on his hips helping the fucking while lazily thrusting up.

Percy screamed as the god hit his prostate and he tried as hard as he could to keep up, but his mind had shut down with all the pleasure that was building up. He moaned once more and came crying Apollo's name, the sun god stared up at the beautiful creature that he could claim as his.


End file.
